


How It's Going to Be

by J (jaywright)



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Pirates of Leviathan
Genre: Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywright/pseuds/J
Summary: "Different man than you were the last time we were here," Marcid said mildly.
Relationships: Jack Brakkow/Garthy O'Brien
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	How It's Going to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyirenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyirenic/gifts).



> contains additional mentions of Bob/Trixie & Myrtle/Marcid

His crew swept around him like a whirlwind as they reached the entrance to the Gold Gardens, but Jack pulled himself free of the tide of them for just a moment to linger in the doorway, taking in the overwhelming swirl of color and light and sound.

Bob had Myrtle by the hand, her eyes sweeping around them for Trixie. Cheese was clinging to Spaulding like a backpack, and Sunny bounded along beside them, looping her arm into Spaulding's and chattering animatedly. It was Marcid who noticed Jack's pause – Marcid who noticed everything – and he dropped back alongside him, catching him in the side with an elbow.

"Different man than you were the last time we were here," he said mildly.

A faint smile twisted Jack's mouth. "In some ways," he allowed.

"Think you'll let yourself have some fun this time?"

"I did last time," Jack pointed out. "Will you?" 

Marcid let out a low laugh at the challenge in his voice. "Probably not, no," he allowed. "I've got some business to take care of."

"There's always business to take care of," Jack replied. He clapped a hand to Marcid's shoulder and took a step into the establishment, giving him a light shove in the direction of Myrtle and Bob. "Just make sure you're doing the necessary maintenance on my quartermaster as well."

"Yes _sir_ ," Marcid replied with an ironic salute.

Jack opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the sound of Bob's voice raising up over the murmur of the crowd. " _Trixie_!"

"Bob! Bobbie!" A streak of red burst through the surrounding patrons and launched itself into Bob's arms, knocking her off balance. Myrtle slid gracefully out of the way of the tangle of limbs, a curl of water from her bubble catching Bob across the back and setting her and Trixie back onto their feet as they embraced.

" _Look_ at you!" Trixie exclaimed, pulling back for a second to hold Bob at arm's length. "You look like a real live pirate! Look at your ruffles!"

"I am a real pirate," Bob said. "I've had real adventures and everything! Oh, Trixie, I wish you'd been there to see – " the rest of her words were muffled as Trixie dragged her back in for a kiss.

Myrtle turned to look at Marcid, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly, but there was a tiny smile tugging at the edge of her lips as she floated over toward the bar.

"Cap'n," Marcid said with a nod at Jack, and drifted in the same direction.

Jack turned for the bar as well, but headed for the far end of it, graciously accepting a drink from Cullen that came in a glass that was actually large enough to fit comfortably in his hand. He paced the room as he sipped from it, trying to convince himself that he was just enjoying the atmosphere, watching the patrons, but his eyes kept darting from one face to another and coming away mildly disappointed each time.

It was some time later when he finally heard the voice he had been waiting for, and he whirled around, splashing the last of his drink across his front.

"Bob, my darling! My beauty, you look stunning. You look refreshed, and well traveled, and happier than I've seen you in a very long time!"

"Oh, Garthy, it's been an absolute dream!" Bob gushed, and their voices dropped lower than Jack could hear as he set his empty glass on the bar and leaned back against it, drinking in the luminous beauty that poured from their corner of the room.

"Another drink?" he heard from behind him, and he shook his head, not taking his eyes from Garthy.

"No thank you, Olive," he said absentmindedly.

Cullen grumbled something under his breath behind him, but Jack barely noticed. Instead, he felt the moment when Garthy's eyes flickered up from Bob to find him standing there, and the rest of the room faded away around him. The noise and the press of bodies disappeared into nothingness and anticipation as he stood there, watching Garthy finish their conversation and lean in to press their lips softly to Bob's cheek.

Jack stepped forward as Garthy started to move toward him, the crowd parting between them as if by magic. He reached a hand down to paw self-consciously at the patch of whiskey still drying on his shirt, and felt the heat rise on his face under his fur as Garthy approached.

"My dear, darling Captain Jack!" they exclaimed. Their hands closed warm and wide against his arms, squeezing and holding him away from them, looking him over appreciatively. "You've got the look about you of a man who's had the sea air in his fur." They reached one of their hands to ruffle the back of his neck, and he felt a shiver run through him at their touch. "Why, you're positively fluffy!"

"Garthy," he breathed out, unable to form any other words.

"Welcome home, lovey," Garthy said, and used their grip on him to pull him into an embrace.

He let out an undignified squeak, but as the surprise faded, he let his arms curl around Garthy, gathering them close to him. "Hi," he said against the top of their head, and he felt them let out a low chuckle.

"Hello, Jack." Garthy held him for a long moment before pulling away, their eyes raking over him. "Your travels have been good for you, then? I've just seen Cheese over by the gaming tables with his brother, so I gather your adventure was a success?"

"It was," Jack agreed. "Although we seem to have stepped into a bit of a wider plot than we anticipated."

"Such is the way of these things, my love," Garthy said. "You start pulling on one thread, and the next thing you know, the whole garment's unraveled on the floor."

Jack felt a smile tug at his mouth. "That sounds more like your line of work than mine."

Garthy laughed aloud, squeezing his arm. "I am an expert in dropping garments to the floor," they agreed, and reached to tug suggestively at the collar of Jack's coat. He felt his face heat up, and they grinned. "Well, look," they said, patting down the collar and stepping out of his arms. "We're delighted to see you back in one piece, of course, and any and all offers of companionship that may have been issued before your departure are still on the table, if that's where your desires lie, but I know that traveling can have an impact on the priorities, so I wouldn't want to presume – "

"Garthy," Jack said. His voice was scraped raw with nerves, but he made himself continue. "Feel free to presume anything you like. I know you have a business and a life here, and may not have the availability, but if you do…" he swallowed. "I have thought of taking you to bed every night since I left port, and I would like nothing more than the chance to make you feel even a fraction as good as just being in your presence does for me."

Garthy's lips curved into a gentle smile. "Well, then," they said. "You're in luck, sailor. I happen to be extremely available." They stepped into his space, looking up at him, and reached to cup their hands tenderly against his face.

Jack smiled down ruefully at them. "If your intention was to kiss me, I do appreciate it, but I'm afraid this face wasn't much made for kissing."

Garthy tilted his head down. "Oh, I disagree," they said, and pressed a soft warm kiss to each of his cheeks. Jack felt them flame up under their touch. "Come on, then," they said, tipping his head to press their forehead to his briefly before letting him straighten back up. "What do you say to taking this somewhere where you might let me get you out of that fine new captain's coat?"

"I – "Jack stuttered breathlessly. "Yes. I say yes."

Garthy looped their arm into his, and as they made their way through the crowd toward their quarters, their eyes dropped to the sword at his side. "Serving you well, then, is it?" they asked, bumping a hip against the scabbard.

Jack let a hand fall over Garthy's where it rested against his arm. "I have never beheld a finer weapon," he replied. "It's done some remarkable work in my service and that of my crew. It has stood between us and an untimely demise more times than you might think."

"Good, good," Garthy said. "I have to say, you stand like a different man, no longer weighed down by that mast." Their hand crept up his back, fingers digging into the muscles at the base of his neck. He let out a low groan and arched into their touch. "Although you do still feel like you could use some work here." They wiggled their fingers, and Jack felt the breath leave him at the mingled sensation of pain and relief.

He dropped his head forward, feet stumbling a little beneath him. "Oh, you can do that all you like," he said, "but perhaps once I've gotten off these tired feet. Haven't quite gotten my shore legs under me yet, I think."

Garthy gave him another squeeze and let their hand drop to his hip instead, arm slung companionably around his waist. "Of course, sweetheart," they agreed easily. "Let's get you to a bed, shall we?"

"We shall indeed," he agreed, "although I admit that I may have different priorities once we do."

Garthy let out a low throaty laugh. "My priorities are your priorities, lovey," they promised, and Jack felt his brow furrow a little, looking down at them. He stayed silent until they reached Garthy's door, their hand raising to sketch out an arcane symbol that made the doorknob flare briefly with light before dimming. They held the door for him, and he stepped into the same candlelit chamber that had featured so prominently in his dreams since he had last been here.

"They don't need to be, you know," he said, the words tumbling out of him in a rush as Garthy shut the door behind them, and Garthy turned to him with concern etched across their face.

"I'm sorry, love, what was that?" they asked. They took him in, their expression falling a little. "Jack. Darling. Did I say something to upset you?"

"No, I just," Jack said, stumbling over his words. "That is, you do know this doesn't have to be about what _I'd_ like, right? At least, not just about that. I'm – " He swallowed. "I feel honored and privileged just to be here with you, Garthy. Anything beyond that is…welcome, of course, but not necessary, or even expected. I don't – " He fumbled, not able to look directly at Garthy's radiant beauty. "I'm not interested in you helping me feel good if I can't do the same for you."

"My dear lovely man," Garthy said. They reached forward, taking Jack's hands in theirs. "I am, of course, interested in making you feel good. That is our sole purpose here at this establishment, and I take that mission statement very seriously. But do not for a single second allow yourself to believe that the interest I show you is anything other than genuine." They brushed their thumbs over Jack's wrists, and he felt his pulse leap in response, a hum of arousal shooting through him. "I am a businessperson, yes, but I am also a person, with wants and desires of my own. Being with you – in any capacity that you are comfortable with – is one of those desires, Jack."

He swallowed and nodded tightly. "Alright," he allowed. "I just don't want to be…taking advantage. Of your hospitality."

Garthy squeezed his wrists and let him go. "You can't," they said simply. "This place is my business and my home. There are protections upon it and the people within that you probably cannot even begin to fathom. Trust me when I tell you that I am beyond powerful enough to keep you from doing anything that I would not like you to do."

Jack felt a shaky smile cross his mouth. "That is…reassuring," he said aloud, but his mind was already running through all of the ways in which it was much more than reassuring. It was intoxicating, the idea of Garthy's power, of them _using_ their power, with him, on him –

Their hand reached up, thumb brushing over the fur of his cheek. "You're blushing, Jack," they said, stepping closer, into his space.

He let a hand fall to their hip, curving over the bare skin there, pulling them closer to him. He wanted so much, and didn't have the slightest clue of where to start. "I…I do that, yeah," he agreed vaguely.

Garthy's hand cupped his face and they leaned up on their toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "I think you promised," they said, voice ruffling his fur, "to take me to bed."

He swallowed. "I did do that," he agreed. His eyes flickered past them to the sunken bed in the center of the room. "Garthy," he said, his voice thick in his throat.

"Jack?" they said easily.

He ducked his head. His mouth was not quite made for kissing, but he pressed his muzzle to Garthy's neck, snuffling there, breathing against their skin. "What do you want?" he asked against their throat, and he felt them shiver under his hands.

"I want you, Jack."

"No," he said, letting his hands tighten on their skin, his body move them back toward the bed. "What do you _want_?" They let him guide them, and tumbled down easily onto the covers, looking up at him alluringly. He knelt beside the bed, his eyes traveling hungrily over their body. "And the answer," he continued, "is not 'whatever you'd like.' What I'd like is to give you whatever you would ask of me."

Garthy swallowed, their eyes tracing a similar path down Jack's body. "I'd like any number of things," they said, "involving any number of both of our body parts. But…" Their eyes flickered back up to his. "I do admit to a bit of curiosity. About what you would feel like in me."

Jack's breath stuttered out of him, and it took him a long time to gather enough voice to respond, his voice rough with desire. "Aye," he agreed. "I think we can accommodate that."

"I've thought about it," Garthy said. "Since you left."

Jack eyed them. He reached for his shirt, pulling it off and dropping it beside the bed. "So've I," he admitted. His hands went to the lacings of his trousers. "I thought about it that night, too. The night that I spent here. Not…" He flushed. "Not just about that. About…well, the reverse as well, and other things. You were…it was exactly what I needed, having you there being a very skilled big spoon, but…I wanted it. Even if I wasn't quite up for it at the time."

"I know," Garthy said. They reached for their pants as well, kicking them off easily, leaving both of them bare and admiring each other. "I have spent platonic nights with people who only ever want that, and with people who still discovering what they want, and with people who want something else in addition. I've mostly learned to tell the difference."

Jack crawled onto the bed beside them and indulged himself by letting a hand trail up their side, from their hip to their chest to their neck to their cheek, cupping it and caressing a thumb over the warm skin there, enjoying the way their eyes fluttered closed at his touch. "I may be still discovering what I want," he admitted.

"Most people are, lovey," Garthy said. "But I am quite certain that sex with me is in the 'yes, do want' category."

Jack breathed out a laugh. "It is, indeed," he agreed. "I thought that maybe – " he caught himself and cut the words off, but it was too late, and he felt his cheeks flame up with the shame of his presumption.

Garthy looked at him curiously. "What is it, sweetheart?" they asked tenderly, letting a hand fall to Jack's leg, caressing there. "If there's something you want to ask me - ?"

Jack shook his head, but the force of their eyes on him finally wore him down. "You were there," he said, the words tumbling out of him. "The night before the Harvest Moon set sail." He looked away from Garthy's piercing eyes, but forced himself to continue. "I kind of…I thought that maybe…" He swallowed. "I hoped…"

"Oh, darling." Garthy sat up, curling their hands around Jack's face, their fingers sinking into his fur. "I stayed with Bobbie and Trixie," they said. "I only came to the Ramble to deliver the tieflings, once we knew their souls could be restored, and I stayed there that night because I wanted to see you all off in the morning. Bob has been my family for a very long time, and I knew that she and Trixie would be broken up about leaving each other. I wanted to be there to reassure them that I'd be taking care of Trixie while she was away."

Jack nodded. "I figured it was something of the sort."

"It doesn't mean that I didn't want to be with you, lovey. Just that there are other demands on my time." There was a twinkle in their eye as they looked him over. "I commissioned your weapon that night as well."

His eyebrows shot up. "You had it made?" he asked. "I assumed…"

"What, that I just have weapons lying about to hand off to any handsome adventurer that crosses my path?" Garthy asked. "There's a talented smith there near the Ramble, has crafted many an item for me over the years. They use their magic to speed the process, and work some of it right into the blade. The sword was made there that night." They brushed their thumbs over Jack's cheeks and pulled their hands back. "I was thinking of you, lovey, even if I was otherwise occupied."

"That – " Jack could feel himself blushing, "I…thank you, Garthy." His eyes flickered to the side of the bed, where he had laid the falchion. "I gave it a name, you know."

"Good," Garthy said. "It deserves one."

"The Garden's Point."

Garthy's face lit up. Their eyes flickered to the weapon, then back to Jack. They beamed. "I love it."

"I – " Jack said, and swallowed the rest of the words, leaning down to press his forehead to Garthy's. "You asked me for something," he said instead, and for the first time since he had met them, he felt the satisfaction of seeing Garthy's complexion darken at his words. "I would like to give it to you."

Garthy closed their eyes, their hands dropping to his hips and tugging at him until he shifted closer, settling one of his legs between theirs. "I would like that as well," they said, and tilted their hips, rubbing against him, their breath stuttering out in anticipation.

"Gods, you're a sight," he breathed out. He pressed a hand to their chest, and they fell back against the bed easily under his touch, eyes opening to watch as he traced the pads of his fingers across their tattoos, following the lines and swirls of them to their shoulders, then back to their collarbone, down to tease around their nipples and trail down to their sides. He leaned in, carefully at first, almost hesitantly, before pressing his tongue to one of the lines and following it up the center of their chest to catch at their nipple ring. Garthy let out a gasp, their hips arching up against the friction of his leg, and he smiled against their skin. "Tell me," he said, "if I do anything you wouldn't like."

"Not sure it's possible, lovey," Garthy said, "but I promise I will let you know."

He teased at the ring of gold, shifting it and enjoying the way Garthy's body responded to him. Their fingers tangled in the fur at the back of his head, holding him there, so he kept going, licking over the spot until they were arching shamelessly against him.

He trailed a hand down their side, careful to keep his claws from their skin, but as he lifted his head from their chest, he felt their hand wrap around his wrist. They traced over the back of his hand, and he dropped his eyes to watch, the feeling of even that small touch suffusing warmth and arousal through his whole body. Their fingers curled around his, squeezing them inwards until his claws were dragging lightly over their skin. He darted his eyes up to theirs.

"You don't have to be quite so careful, darling," they confirmed, and their grip went unexpectedly strong around his, digging his claws into their skin.

He felt a slow smile creep across his face. "Good to know," he said. He lowered his face to their shoulder, scraping his teeth lightly over their skin and waiting for their encouraging moan before he let them sink in a little, enjoying the way they squirmed as he held them close with his teeth and his claws. Their response in itself was a rush, but so was the way their hands closed around his wrists, holding him there, strong enough that he felt like they probably could hold him back, hold him down if they wanted to. He matched their moan with his own, letting out a low sound as his teeth marked their skin, their hips rolling up into the sharp clutch of his claws.

"Jack," they breathed finally against his ear. "Please."

He felt a shiver go through him, and he drew back, suddenly nervous again, not quite sure what to do with this luminous being beneath him. "Yes," he agreed simply, his eyes raking over their body, wanting desperately and not sure how to proceed. "I – " he held up a hand, displaying his claws. "I don't…"

"Don't worry, lovey, I've got this part," Garthy said easily. They held their hand up to mirror his and made an elaborate gesture in the air, whispering under their breath. As they let their hand fall between their legs, he could see their fingers shining and slick in the dim light.

Their head fell back as they touched themself, and he settled back on his knees, wanting to help but dazzled by the spectacle, the stunning beauty of them sprawling out before him, working themself open for him. He reached out finally, letting the pads of his fingers trace over the soft skin of their thighs, and they let their legs drop open, a groan of pleasure falling from their lips.

"I've thought about this," they said, opening their eyes to look at him.

He swallowed. "It was pretty rare that I ever got this far," he admitted. He flushed. "It was all too much. Thinking about you at all is…" He swallowed. "I never lasted long." His eyes swept over them, hungrily drinking in the sight of their hips fucking into their own touch. "This is better," he said roughly.

"It is," they agreed, and the hand that was not otherwise occupied reached for him.

He knelt toward them, letting their hand grab at his bicep and drag him forward until all of his weight was draped over Garthy's body. Their knuckles brushed over his cock as their hand worked between their legs, and he squeezed his eyes shut to keep from fucking down against the sensation. Instead, he focused on his hands, bracing on one of them against the bed and letting the other trace over Garthy's skin, drawing long loopy patterns across their tattoos with the tip of one of his claws and feeling the way their breath stuttered out unsteadily at the touch. He switched to the pad of his finger occasionally, alternating between the sharp drag of his claws and the warm touch of his hand until Garthy's other hand was landing on his hip, fingers hot and insistent.

Their eyes met his. "Jack," they said.

He let his forehead drop to theirs, holding their gaze. "Garthy," he returned, and the second half of the word was swallowed up in a gasp as their hand moved to his cock, closing slickly around it and guiding it toward them.

"Please," they said, and he sobbed out a breath, his whole body reacting, hips shifting to line up with them.

"Anything," he promised.

The hand on his hip dragged him in, forceful with want, and he followed it, letting his hips roll forward in exactly the way that Garthy demanded of him. He fucked into them carefully at first, and then with more abandon as they let their head drop back and their hips meet his thrusts. Their arms came around him, pulling him close, and he let some of his weight rest against them, pressing them back into the bed.

"I wondered," they said against his ear, breathless as their body met his, responding to each thrust with their own force against it, clenching around him, "when I met you, if this was the passion you brought to everything. You were so restrained with it, so _careful_ , but I could feel it in you, and I thought…" They leaned up to press kisses to his face, his neck. "I suspected you would bring it to everything you do."

"I don't know about that." Jack's voice felt rough, rumbling out of him from somewhere deep. "But you. You could inspire passion from nearly anyone, I think." He dropped his head to Garthy's shoulder and let any other words he was going to say fade into a helpless moan as Garthy twisted their hips up against him. He fucked into them, one of his arms curling around their back, lifting them close to him, clutching them to his chest, and he felt them respond to the strength of the motion, melting into his touch. "I will give you," he swore to them, "anything you want from me."

"I know," they said, and their hands closed against his skin, dragging him impossibly closer to them. "Take me." Their voice said low beside his ear.

He shivered, and gave them exactly what they asked.

He fucked into them, reckless and hard, his claws digging into their skin, their fingers clinging to him, their lips pressing kisses to him everywhere that they could reach. He slowed when he felt them reaching the edge, their muscles fluttering around him, tight and rhythmic and desperate, and they pressed their moan of frustration and anticipation into his skin.

"Give me this, Garthy," he said, voice low as he licked across their throat, tasting the salt of their skin. "Let me give this to you." He twisted his hips, and felt them go tight around him.

"Jack," they sighed out brokenly, and they came around him, the waves of their pleasure breaking over him and dragging him with them. He came with their hips stuttering against him, their fingers dragging against his skin, their breath gusting out hot and helpless as he gave them everything.

He fell against them afterward, not quite letting them take all his weight, but he curled around them and held them close as their chest heaved in the circle of his arms, gasping for breath. They pressed kisses to his face, his neck, his shoulder, and he let himself drift on the feeling of the press of their body against his, soft and strong in his arms.

"Thank you, Jack," they finally breathed out against his skin, and he let out a hoarse laugh.

"No." He gathered them close to him, pressing an awkward kiss to their hair. "I don't accept it. Not from you. You've given me so much more than I could ever even start to think about repaying."

They twisted in his arms, pressing their back to his front, and he let himself curl around him, wrapping his body around theirs. "And you," they said, "gave me exactly what you promised. Everything I asked of you." They were turned away from him, but he could still hear the wicked smile in their voice as they continued. "I think I'm going to need to come up with some new things to request."

Jack chuckled, pressing his face to the back of Garthy's neck. "Yes," he agreed. "I think you are." He sighed. "I suspect that the troubles my crew's uncovered are going to continue to take us away from Leviathan, but when I return, I expect a list."

"It will be both long and detailed," they promised.

"I look forward," Jack said, "to checking every item off of it."

Garthy laughed delightedly. They lifted a hand to curl around Jack's wrist, holding him close to them. "You, my dear captain, are truly a gift."

Jack closed his eyes and smiled, letting himself drift for a long moment on the comfort of the feeling of Garthy curled within his arms, their body lax and trusting against him. "You know," he said eventually, his voice muffled against Garthy's back, "Marcid said something tonight, when we got here."

"I'm telling the Typhoon next time I see him that you think about him in bed," Garthy said. Jack chuckled against their neck. "What'd he say, lovey?"

"Well." He let a faint smile linger on his face. "He said I was a different man than I was the last time I was here. Do you think I am?"

Garthy hummed noncommittally. "Do you feel like one?" they asked.

"In some ways, yes," Jack agreed.

"And in other ways?"

Jack shrugged against them. "I think…" he said carefully. "I think there are parts of me that have changed, yes. I think you've had a hand in doing that, as has my crew."

"None of us could change you," Garthy said mildly, "if you didn't want it."

"Perhaps," Jack agreed. "But I think…I think maybe I thought there was more about me that needed to be changed than there actually was. And maybe it's okay, the ways that I'm still the same man that I used to be."

"Jack," Garthy said. Their fingers went tighter around his wrist. "If there was nothing within you worth retaining, neither your crew or I would have been drawn to you in the first place. There are very few souls beyond saving, lovey. Trust me, I've seen the ones who fall into that category, and you didn't even come close."

Jack breathed out a laugh. "I felt like I did," he admitted.

"Haunted, yes," Garthy allowed. "I'll give you that. But dealing with your first mate's betrayal did wonders to cure it. As for your doubts, well. Those are just part of being a person, aren't they? Being a person, it's all about being flawed. And flawed isn't the same as unsalvageable." They scooched back against him, pressing flush to him. "You, my darling man, were very, _very_ salvageable."

Jack chuckled against their neck. "I'm still working on it, I think," he admitted.

"As are we all," Garthy said. They lifted his hand to press a kiss to it. "We're all improving, lovey. Day by day. With each person we meet and each experience we have." They curled close to him, and with a wave of their hand, every candle in the room went out around them, plunging them into still and comforting darkness. "You're going to be better the next time I see you, and so will I. Both because of and in spite of the choices we've made in the meantime." They kissed down to his wrist before settling his arm around them again. "We'll make our choices," they said. "We'll have our futures. But for now," they pressed back against him, and he could feel them relax, any remaining tension melting out of them. "You owe me a night as the little spoon."

"And I'm only too happy to provide," he agreed. He felt himself already drifting off, his consciousness fading into the darkness of the room, the warmth of Garthy's body pressed against him. 

He knew that when he woke there would be business to take care of, a new mission to embark on. But for now, in the soft comforting nothingness of this room, he let himself close his eyes and fulfill one promise that he knew he was capable of keeping.

He would make more promises in the morning. For just this one moment, all his debts were paid.


End file.
